


A God's Touch

by Akzeal



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dom/sub Play, Fantasizing, God Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Medical Kink, Rough Sex, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akzeal/pseuds/Akzeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a kink-meme fic. I have sadly lost the link to the prompt...  -_-; If you have it, link me the prompt and I'll add it here. This has been lightly beta'd, mostly only changing what Primus calls Optimus...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A God's Touch

Where were they, and how had they got here? These were the thoughts that occupied Optimus' processor. At least, in between the attacks.

The tentacles hadn't hurt them yet, although Optimus and Ironhide were missing an embarrassing amount of armor. The glowing tentacles came out of no-where, it seemed, the only real light in the darkness of wherever they were, and each time they came forward, Ironhide or Optimus tried to get between the tentacles and the other two members of this odd party. Ratchet complained that he didn't need the protection, but there was no denying that Bluestreak did.

The young mech was quiet, for once, not quite cowering between the three older mechs. Even he was missing armor, though, the tentacles coming too fast and too many. Though Optimus did wonder... why hadn't they been hurt yet? None of the armor had been meant to remain on, though none of it was meant to be off in anything like public. In other circumstances, Optimus would be quite embarrassed-

"Aahh! Do you see them? Oh, Primus help us, do you _see_ them, look, look! On the walls, all the mechs!" Bluestreak's voice was shrill as his silence broke. Optimus wasn't sure what the grey mech had seen to frighten him so... Primus forbid that he was remembering, not now...!

"Ah saw them, Blue'. Doan't ya worry none, we ain't gonna end up like that!" Ironhide reassured.

Optimus finally saw what they were discussing, in the light of one of the tentacles, and had to repress the urge to scream himself. There was a wall, and bodies on it, mechs and femmes cocooned almost completely, only their faces showing. They looked dead, so still... A yelp did escape the Prime then, as a long appendage got through his defenses yet again, prying at the armor on his chest. It was already loosened from earlier attempts, and clattered to the ground.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This had been fun, very fun. Primus couldn't deny that. They were getting frightened, though, honestly frightened, terrified, even. He had not expected the youngest to have so many problems... ah well, just went to show that even he could be surprised. He would make it up to the young one, he would make it up to all of them, just like he always did. It was enough, time to act.

It was not hard to catch the Autobots, not when Primus was actually trying to. He had hoped that the Prime would realize what was going on...

"Stop! Don't fight!" Optimus said hoarsely. Limbs bound, he had no choice but to pay attention to his chassis, and he had felt... "The Matrix! It's..." he fell silent for a moment, as tentacles probed him and swiftly removed what armor he had left to protect his modesty. "It's happy."

Bluestreak could care less about the quiet awe in Optimus' voice. He kept fighting, tugging on his limbs and wailing as his armor was removed. "Let me go, let me go, please let me go..." He barely even noticed as a tentacle came up and stroked his face gently, though Ratchet noticed.

"Okay, Optimus, some idea on what's going on would be nice," the medic snapped, growling as he was stripped. He had seen all of the other mechs in a very similar state before, but he had never been the one with all his parts showing. His optics flickered a little as tubes came from... the same darkness the tentacles came from, though the tubes were glowing brighter. A very bright pink... Optimus opened his mouth almost immediately, humming a little as he drank, and Ratchet followed suit.

"That some mighty fine 'gon... Ah'd still like ta know wat's goin' on, though, an' I think Blue' needs ta know too," Ironhide said, determinedly not looking at any of his companions. Not that he hadn't wondered about some of them, but... now was not the time.

Still whimpering, Bluestreak looked from Ironhide to Optimus with frightened optics, entirely ignoring the offered energon tube. "Please... I don't want to die. What's going to happen, why are the tentacles... I don't want to be raped, I've seen shows like this, Optimus Prime, sir, please!"

"I'm not sure... But we don't have to be afraid. The Matrix... If you could feel it! I've never felt such peace... Nothing bad is going to happen, none of us are in any danger at all," Optimus soothed. The tentacles pulled slightly, and he let them move him back, towards the wall.

Primus was pleased. He wanted to explain, but they needed to be with him for that. So, for the Prime to be explaining on his behalf, it helped matters. Tugging more, he was able to get the red one, Ironhide, to move as well. Bluestreak followed, but he was still so afraid... he would take a lot of reassurance. Primus smiled, he loved pampering mechs. It was quite unexpected when the medic put up a fight, though the fear seemed to be something that he couldn't help. Still, it didn't take long before all four of the mechs was safely cocooned in Primus' walls. Now he could start.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ironhide found himself in a training room. The lighting was set low, very much like the place he'd just left. Another mech stood across from him, light blue and dark slate, very spiny, smiling at him. "Wat the pit's goin' on here?" Ironhide growled, twisting a little. The movement showed that he could move, that he felt very good... very very good, almost young, mobile... and his armor was in place again.

"What is your fantasy?" the strange mech answered, spreading his arms a little. "I am here to fulfill it..." A moment later he added, very seriously, "Your friends are safe. I am Primus, and I have chosen you, all."

Ironhide considered disbelieving, but Optimus had been so sure, not in the least worried as the tentacles had pulled him to that wall. And none of them had been hurt. Ironhide had some idea of the skill needed to pull that off... But still, "Primus? Chosen... fantasy?" Ironhide wondered if he was understanding what the mech was saying. Mech... god. _His_ god.

Primus smiled again, almost a smirk, and crouched slightly, a neutrally challenging posture. "Yes, Ironhide. I... am sustained by the energy of pleasure. I chose mechs to interact directly with... if they choose to."

"Interac' with..." Ironhide repeated, voice almost a growl. "Ya know wat mah fantasies are...?" The thought didn't horrify him... Why should it? This was Primus... "That why Ah' feel so much bettah?" Primus didn't answer, simply motioning at their surroundings, and Ironhide growled again, dropping into his own crouch before charging the god.

Primus laughed as he was charged, sliding backwards as the red mech slammed into him with a clash of metal. Hands scrabbled against him, searching for holds, just like his own hands moved against Ironhide, occasionally passing over aft or chest. Primus got a hold, swinging Ironhide over his shoulder and to the ground, but the red mech's hand was on the god's codpeice, and Primus howled as the plating was pulled off.

Growling, Ironhide tried to stand. Primus stopped that, laying on the Autobot and grinding into him. Ironhide arched to meet him, but turned the action into a throw, roaring as his chest was torn. But still... nothing vital. Vents were clicking a little higher, it had been so long since Ironhide had done this... And his moves were smooth, unhindered by the scars he had gained in the war.

The red Autobot jumped at him again, and Primus groaned lowly, taking advantage of the time to unlatch Ironhide's codpiece. Ironhide snapped at him, denta closing on the deity's neck. Primus moaned again, grabbing the red aft and moving Ironhide against him before flipping them over and smirking at the Autobot.

Ironhide bucked up, hands clawing at Primus' chest while his hips moved against the god. His spike was beginning to poke out, and his valve was producing lubrication. Soon, either would be easily usable, as the opportunity presented itself. Oh, but Primus had another thought coming, if the god thought things were going to be easy!

Primus lowered his face, glossa sneaking out to lick Ironhide. A hand found one of the deity's spikes, and Primus' optics flashed white as he gave a hungry cry. Ironhide used that, lifting his hips and arching backwards until they rolled, and this time Ironhide was on top, between his god's thighs with spike extended. He chuckled, squeezing the spine in his hand before shoving himself into Primus' valve with a low moan.

Hips raising, Primus grabbed Ironhide. It had been such a very long time since he'd been with anyone willing to fight and claim like this... He did so hope that the mech would choose to return to him... "'Hide... mm... Is that all you are going to do?"

"Shuddup!" Ironhide snarled, forcing hands under armor and tweaking wires as he thrust into the blue and grey mech. "Ya want more ya can take it! Don't ya be tellin' meh how ta- ng!" He stiffened as something was shoved into his own valve, and looked down at Primus in shock. The deity was smirking again.

"Take a little for yourself," Primus suggested, moving the rod which he had materialized. Ironhide made the most amusing sounds when he was surprised, or enjoying...

Ironhide shivered, thrusting himself into the god and back against the rod which had been placed in him. It was... good, very good... "Yes... Jus' like that... Frag! Frag, ya're so tight... Fill meh so... _frag_!"

Primus clenched around Ironhide, pulling him closer. "Come on... Come on, Ironhide... take it! The pleasure..." Ironhide overloaded with a roar, transfluid filling Primus, and the god arched up, keening as he overloaded as well, absorbing the energy Ironhide was radiating. "Good..."

Collapsed over Primus, Ironhide just moaned a little. "Frag..."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Optimus was, to all appearances, in his room on the Ark. His armor was still off, leaving him bare to the large mech also in the room. The other mech was larger then Optimus, well-proportioned and clean-lined, and Optimus fought down the almost instant arousal that came from standing functionally naked in front of such a beautiful mech.

"Don't do that," the grey and blue mech said, voice deep and kind. "You know that's why we're here."

It was Primus, then... Optimus had wondered. The Matrix was still comforting him, reassuring him... He shuffled back a little. "My crew?"

"I am not going to answer redundant questions," Primus answered, voice turning stern. Optimus knew perfectly well that the others were in no danger, so he needed to stop worrying about them... and Primus was going to see to it that he did. "Come here."

Optimus stayed back. He wanted obey that order, but he was too used to putting his crew above him, and until he heard that they were safe... but he knew that they were, _knew_ it...

"I said, come here," Primus commanded again, the faintest edge of a growl in his voice. This time, he 'pulled' at Optimus, forcing the other to come closer. "Tell me true, my Chosen. Does the thought of what I am asking fill you with revulsion? Do you want to go back to your life, unchanged, and forget about what might have been?" Even he would not presume to force himself on any other.

Optimus shifted sharply at Primus' question. He should be angry, or frightened, by the show of power, but... He found it arousing. "...No," he answered. Primus smiled at him, reaching out to rub at his shoulder, and Optimus found his optics flickering a little, his body turning into the touch.

"You want this? My touch... the pleasure I can give you?" Primus asked quietly, leaning forward to speak almost in Optimus' audio. The prime shivered, and Primus let his hand drop to brush against Optimus' chest before holding his waist.

"Y- yes..." Optimus said, voice so low that it was barely audible.

Stroking Optimus a little, Primus removed his own codpiece, smirking when Optimus glanced down. "Kneel, my Chosen," he ordered, waiting until Optimus had obeyed, of his own choice this time. Optimus kept looking up, trying very hard to ignore what was right in front of his face, and Primus chuckled a little. "You know what to do," the god murmured, holding Optimus' head and pulling him a little closer to his exposed spike-sheath.

Optimus made a low rumble, leaning forward as his mask, the last piece of obscuring armor he had left, retracted. He nuzzled Primus a little, trembling, and then jerked back, almost falling as he tried to put some distance between them. "I shouldn't..." he gasped, ignoring the look that Primus was giving him.

Primus growled a little, scooping Optimus up and dumping him on the berth, climbing on top to pin the prime with his weight. "And just _why_ shouldn't you, my Chosen?"

"My men-" Optimus began. Primus cut him off.

"Are not your worry right now! You know that, so why are you fighting me? You have already admitted you want this!"

"I shouldn't!" Optimus snarled back. A moment later, he looked horrified.

Primus tilted his head, looking at Optimus, and then he softened a little, smiled. "I have made myself desirable to you, made this for you. I find your lust refreshing. You were never meant to isolate yourself from others as you have... Trust me, give yourself to me. No harm will come of it. I will not _let_ any harm come." Bending, he licked at Optimus' bare chest, tasting the wires and circuits. "I do not want your restraint, your control. I want you, my Chosen, the mech I created."

Optimus shuddered again, and then relaxed. Primus was giving him every permission to just... be selfish, take whatever the god offered... "I... apologize. ...My lord..." A moment later, he asked, "May I... may I taste your spike, my Lord?"

That was exactly what he wanted, Optimus' surrender, and the pleasure, the contentment, that the prime felt while doing so. Primus hummed, low in his throat, and then crawled up until his crotch was once again within Optimus' reach. Optimus nuzzled it again, and this time he licked a little, glossa tracing out, first the sheath, and then the slit at the top, reaching in to tease the tip of Primus' spike. "Good..." Primus said, petting the top of Optimus' head. "Good, keep that up."

"Will I... will I be able to feel it in my valve, my Lord? After I've tasted it a little...?" Optimus almost cringed at his own words. They sounded so fake to him, something an actor might say... They were true! He wanted Primus to take him, his valve was growing wet just at the idea, but he was sounding so... disingenuous!

Primus gave a low moan as his spike began to extend, and Optimus welcomed every inch of the exposed length. Really, the prime's glossa was good, working up and down the spike... Primus almost forgot to answer as Optimus took the entire spike into his mouth. "Yes... Yes, I'll let you feel it... if you do well. If you do well, and you _really_ want my spike in you," Primus' answer was purred out, with an underlay of static blurring the words just a little.

Optimus moaned around Primus' spike, hands rising to touch the god's sides, his chest, his aft... Primus was flawless, armor smooth and polished, cables and wires straight, unkinked. Optimus moved his hips, rubbing his thighs together as he tried to ease the fast-growing need in his valve, but Primus noticed. His pulled his spike away from the prime's mouth with a scolding noise.

"Now, now," Primus said, scooting back down and spreading Optimus' legs, looking appreciatively at fluids beginning to dampen the mech's thighs. "None of that, my Chosen. How about you tell me what you want? I think I'd like to hear you beg..."

Beg? Optimus looked at Primus in disbelief for a long moment, hips moving helplessly. Primus wanted him to beg? But he had never begged... never in his life! Primus just smiled at him, hunger in his optics, and stroked around Optimus' slowly leaking valve. Optimus gasped, bucking up, and the words came without a thought. "Oh, please... Please, my Lord, put your spike in my valve! Please, I want to feel you in me, I want to feel your spike stretching me, please, make me feel so full, please, my Lord, please!"

Primus moaned, positioning himself just by the opening to Optimus' valve, and held the prime down, watching as the red and blue mech strained. Strained and begged... "As you wish, my Chosen," Primus murmured, thrusting in cleanly and holding Optimus as he screamed.

"Oh, yes, yes yesyesyes! So good- My Lord, feel so good... Oh please, oh please more!" Optimus babbled, wiggling on the spike for as much friction as he could get. It wasn't very much, not until Primus began to move, pulling out and pushing in... "Oh, YES...!" It had been far, far too long since Optimus had interfaced anyone, and even longer since he had been on the bottom like this. His legs went around the deity's waist, trying to guide Primus deeper, faster... His valve hurt a little from the stretch, but Optimus didn't care, this felt so good.

Grabbing Optimus' hips and aft, Primus hiked him up to a better angle, smiling as each thrust made the prime _scream_ and beg almost incoherently for more. He was beautiful like this, he really was, and then overload took him, and Primus had just enough time to make a capture of how gorgeous Optimus looked before the clenching valve threw the god into his own overload. "My precious child..." Primus murmured, carefully laying himself against Optimus to enjoy this closeness for a while.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A medbay... _his_ medbay. His med bay as he had only ever dreamed of seeing it, clean, organized... and Ratchet himself felt great. Like he'd had a full recharge... or more than one, in a row. And had fueled, fully and regularly. And there was a mech standing in his med bay, trim waist, narrow hips and chest, blue and grey and smaller than Ratchet.

"Ratchet? I- I think I'm late for my exam?" the mech said, sounding unsure of himself. But when he looked up and met Ratchet's gaze... it was only a click, but their was humor in his optics.

Moving automatically, Ratchet reached for the datapad that was just where he would have left it, with the details of the appointment. The name on the pad caused him to look up in disbelief. "Primus?" What the Pit? It would explain Optimus' peace with the situation, but... "This says you need a full exam..." Why would a deity need, or want, a medical exam?

The half-click of optic contact had a sly grin with it, Primus dropping his act for a moment and letting Ratchet see before returning to an almost painfully nervous mech. "I'm afraid I'm _dreadfully_ behind, Ratchet. So you'll have to be very thorough."

Ratchet's vents stuttered and he looked at Primus for a long time. He did not look anything like he would have expected the god to look... He looked like just about every fantasy Ratchet had ever had, and that demeanor, his tone... Surely Primus knew what a temptation he was presenting! Was this some kind of test?

The facade dropped again and Primus smiled in a manner so inviting that Ratchet barely held back a whimper. "I know, Ratchet. I've presented everything so perfectly, no? I am perfectly capable of stopping you if you go too far. So..." Primus licked his derma with his glossa before bitting his low dermaplate lightly. "Where... do you want me, Ratchet?"

But... They were such _shameful_ fantasies! Dirty thoughts he tried so hard not to have about his patients, overrides not meant to be used as he imagined... Primus looked at him and _smiled_ , and Ratchet realized it was okay. He would never do anything with a real patient, all these eons and he had never even come truly close to doing anything inappropriate, despite his fantasies, and now... Now Primus was offering a chance. Ratchet was not a strong enough mech to refuse... and it wasn't like Primus didn't want it. He had just said he could stop it. "On the berth, please."

Primus moved so nervously, but he looked at Ratchet, nodded with understanding, knowing what Ratchet was planning. Sitting on the berth, he stroked the surface before commenting, "You know... I've never really had an exam before."

"Then it's high time you did!" Ratchet growled out, unable to disguise the lust in his voice. It got a momentary smirk from Primus.

Quickly and professionally, Ratchet removed all the armor on Primus that was meant to come off, the same armor that the medic himself... had regained? But it had been removed... Well, he had known this was only an illusion, and it didn't matter right now. "Lay down," he instructed hoarsely. Primus did so, watching Ratchet, and the medic's vents stuttered again. The god looked so magnificently innocent, laying on the medical berth with only the most basic armor.

The initial exam was fairly simple, usually. "Hold still, this shouldn't take long," Ratchet said. Running his hands down the cables and connections, Ratchet _did_ check everything. As expected, Primus was flawless... and he kept squirming under Ratchet's hands. "Do I have to strap you down?" Ratchet asked, carefully tugging on a wire to test its seating.

"Mm... I- I don't mean to move. It just feels... odd," Primus answered, shifting again. Ratchet took that as a yes, strapping Primus' hands down above his head quite firmly. Only his hands... though Ratchet started bringing his touches a little lower.

"If this is your first... I need to test everything... And you need to be still, Primus! You don't want to throw my readings off and make me do this all again!" Ratchet 'warned', daring to circle Primus' valve. This was the dangerous territory, the tests that so often made him dream about whomever had been on his berth that day. Primus offered another of those smiles, and Ratchet returned it, feeling his spike beginning to try and slid from his sheath. It couldn't, and Ratchet left his codpiece in place.

"I'll examine this in a moment," and he never teased his patients like he was teasing Primus, circling his finger around the valve, "First, we'll check your spike." He moved his hand, still teasing, and wasn't surprised when Primus moved and kept his spike hidden.

Primus looked up at him, bitting his derma again before saying, "I... I can't... I can't make it come out, Ratchet, I can't stop moving, I'm sorry. Can you- um... is there something you can do to help me?"

Was there something he could do! Oh, yes, and this was one thing he never would do. There was no conceivable situation in which it would be required, after all... but there was one it seemed to be wanted. Pulling out an uplink cable, Ratchet nodded, searching out Primus' uplink ports. "I can use a medical override. I can make you hold still..."

"Do whatever you want..." Primus' voice was so low that Ratchet had to check his audios to be sure he had heard it. Sweet permission, and oh yes, Primus knew just what was coming...

The god's systems were, or seemed, no different from any other mech's. In fact, their defenses were so low it would be worrying in other situations. It only took a couple of codes, and Primus' body belonged to Ratchet. He could make the god do whatever he wanted, at least in the confines of this fantasy... Ratchet left Primus the use of his vocals and most of his head. It was not entirely altruism which prompted Ratchet to make that decision... he wanted to hear Primus when...

"Oh- Oh, that's weird. Ratchet, I can feel... mm..." Primus half whimpered as Ratchet extended his spike and touched it lightly. "Oh! Is it... is it supposed to feel this good, Ratchet?"

Ratchet moaned himself, still jacked into Primus' systems and able to feel the feed-back from the slender god's systems. His codpiece was suddenly far too tight, and Ratchet opened it with one hand, still 'testing' Primus' spike with his other. "Yes, don't worry about it, Primus. It's supposed to feel good. It means everything's working. In fact... I think I can say that your spike is working just the way it should." He pulled his hand away, groaning quietly at Primus' disappointed whine.

"But... but how can you be sure? You didn't, mm... you didn't finish..." Primus said, nearly begging.

Ratchet put on his best scowl, privately lamenting that Primus was on his back and so unavailable for spanking. "I don't need to finish you to be sure of your spike's functioning," he snapped, keeping his hands entirely off the enticing body. He knew that the god was trying to move, the commands kept hitting the wall of the medical override. Ratchet smirked.

"Mm... B-but... Are you _sure_?"

"Very. But... well, there is another way to inspect your valve... Normally I only offer when my patient's been very good. Have you been a good patient, Primus?" Ratchet reached down to stroke his own spike, making it clear what he meant.

Primus' need was starting to break even the control of the overrides, and the slender frame was trembling as he answered. "Oh, please, Ratchet! I've tried to be good, you know I didn't mean to move!"

"I know..." Ratchet agreed. He only had to look at the valve... leaking so much. Given Primus' build, it would be so tight... "Well, I guess you've tried to be good..." he said finally, just before thrusting his spike into the valve in one go.

Primus couldn't arch, but he could clench his valve, and he could quite easily scream. "Ooh! R- Ratchet! Oh, oh, that feels..." It was really amazing how much more sensitive everything felt when he couldn't move. And Ratchet was enjoying so very much...

He sounded so good... and felt every bit as divine as a god should. Ratchet almost lost himself in thrusting into the unresisting form, reaching up to stroke the bare chest. For a moment, he considered using that override, forcing Primus to open to him... no. No, not with a lot more permission than he had now. Probably wouldn't last long enough anyway... Primus' overload surprised Ratchet, as did his legs coming up to wrap around the medic's waist, locking him into the clenching valve.

Ratchet's pleasure, and the feeling of Ratchet's fluids releasing in him, was enough for Primus to overload a second time, and he felt as spent as the medic when it was done. He could move, but chose not to, simply laying under Ratchet while the medic clutched his hips weakly. Then, with a wicked smirk, Primus pointed out, "You haven't checked my spark."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was alone... Optimus had simply walked into those pods. Ironhide had followed, and even Ratchet, at first... Bluestreak wished he hadn't heard the low moans coming from them, though. And now he was here, wherever it was _this_ time. It looked like earth, a nice, pretty, ordinary field. The sun was bright, warm, the breeze was enough to be felt without causing ghost readings. It was a perfect day...

"What is going _on_? Bluestreak cried. He jumped when a mech appeared. Tall and powerfully built, he looked like a ruler, like the statues of the Primes... like Megatron, even. It was all the same look... And he looked troubled, sad even.

"I apologize for scaring you so. I cannot speak, save like this, or I would have explained sooner," the mech said, light shinning off his blue and gray armor.

Bluestreak had his gun out and trained on the other mech in an instant. "Who are you and why shouldn't I shoot you? Where are we, what's happening to my friends, what's going on?"

"I am Primus, Bluestreak. I brought you and your friends here for pleasure, yours and mine, as a respite from the war. I will never do anything to harm you. Your friends are quite safe." And enjoying themselves quite a lot, or getting close to that point... Primus didn't think Bluestreak quite wanted that much detail.

The gun lowered slowly, Bluestreak watching the mech carefully. "Prove it," he said.

Primus nodded. "Your home was attacked. You're the only survivor. You talk so you don't think about it. You don't feel the need to talk here, though, do you, Bluestreak? You hate the war, you want it to end... you fight to end it faster, because it's too late for any other Cybertronian's hometown, but it's not too later Earth, and you don't want it to become too late."

The gun dropped, and Bluestreak followed it, falling to his knees and shaking. "Enough! Enough... Why here, why us?"

Primus moved closer, kneeling and embracing the young mech. "Because you like it, and because you need it. Is there someplace else you would prefer? Some _one_ else you would prefer?" His questions were gentle, absolutely no judgment.

Bluestreak gave a short laugh, pressing closer to Primus. The deity was right, he didn't have the need to talk all the time here... "You can't really be telling me you brought us here just to, to what... They're interfacing, aren't they? I heard the moans, and... why would you do that, lower yourself to interfacing with us, and-" A finger against his derma stopped him, and he shook in Primus' arms. He was nervous, and still scared, and just flat didn't know if he believed all this.

"Well, who else would I interface with?" Primus asked. "I admit, my motives are not fully altruistic... the pleasure you feel nourishes me, and I am rather fond of feeling pleasure myself. But I am not going to do anything you do not want. I will _never_ do anything you don't want me to do to you."

No tentacle rape? Though it... might be interesting... "I- if I wanted to go back, just go back home. Or talk but not 'face, or, or, I don't know..."

"Frankly, I derive most of my pleasure from pleasuring others. If you want to go home, I will let you go. If you want to stay, I will let you stay, even if you simply talk." Bluestreak would derive pleasure from that, Primus knew, and even that would help to nourish him, if it came to that. "As for your unsaid questions... Pretty soon I'm going to allow Ratchet to override my movement functions, in his fantasy, and Ironhide is currently engaging me in a fight." Primus couldn't fully keep the smirk from showing.

Bluestreak looked up, fears calming. He considered challenging Primus to prove _that_ , but considering the complexity of the current 'world' they shared, he would have no real way of being sure that what he was shown was true. "I... don't want to go. Not yet." After another moment, he admitted, "I've never... that is, any time I've been around anyone I'm interested in, I babble even more, and they just... And so I've never actually... I don't know what to do, I mean, I've read the books and stuff, Ratchet's given me the talk, but I don't... and I'm doing it again, aren't I? You can tell me to shut up any time."

"Why would I?" Primus asked. Releasing Bluestreak, he lay back on the grass. "Explore. I know you've had thoughts. Indulge them. We can go as fast or as slow as you like."

"But I don't... I don't know how..." Bluestreak protested, even as he started running his hand up the god's leg. The armor felt slightly warm, sun-warmed, and very ordinary. "I'm glad it doesn't feel weird, I mean, this is weird enough, a god just letting me touch him. Um, I know it's kind of early, but I'd really, that is, I'd like to see you without your codpiece, um, and ch- chest arm- can I do that?"

"Yes," Primus answered. Taking one of Bluestreak's hands, he led it to the latches. "There, you feel that, right there? I'm sure you've taken your own off, it's the same mechanism. Umm... yeah, like that."

"It- It feels good? I mean, well, that's silly, I know it can..." Bluestreak wasn't sure what he wanted to say, laying the codpiece to the side and then moving on to the chest armor. He kept looking at Primus, at the valve he could see and the sheathe... "Does it, um... Does it feel good to- to have a sp-spike in... in your valve? I've never... I've heard it hurts, and I've never been brave enough. I- think I will, though. I mean, how many people can say they've had a god break their seal?"

"It feels very good," Primus said, arching a little and giving a soft moan as Bluestreak's hands busied themselves on the bare wires of his chest. "You want to sit on me, don't you?"

"Hey!" Bluestreak cried, heating up. "No reading my thoughts, or at least don't make it so obvious, huh? But... um, yeah... I don't even know if I can though, and... Mm... did you know your wires feel different from mine? You can go ahead and take off my codpiece, if you like. At the very least I might- I might want you to, ah, touch it..." His own hands moved down a little, and Bluestreak grinned as Primus' spike slowly edged out. He'd never seen it from this angle.

Primus gave a low rumble of amused pleasure, doing as Bluestreak wished. He went a step further, stroking the younger mech carefully, not yet touching the unused valve, but clearly offering. "Yes, I knew that. Every mech is different..."

"OH! Oh... Mm, your finger feels good. I, um, I like it. Mm, and- and your spike feels... it feels good in my hand. I... I think I do want this. Can you... help me? I want to do things, but I'm not entirely sure what or how or _anything_!"

Dipping a finger gently into Bluestreak's valve gained Primus a long moan. Primus moaned in return as Bluestreak tightened his hand around Primus' spike. "Up you come. You'll want... mm... You'll want to take it slow, probably. It will stretch you," the god warned, pulling Bluestreak up and then supporting him with steady arms.

Bluestreak didn't listen, forcing himself fully onto the spike and then whimpering, braced on Primus' chest and curled up slightly. Primus sighed a little, cycling his vents and stroking Bluestreak's door-wings. He should have made the young mech move slower... but he had wanted to leave Bluestreak in control. And now Bluestreak was in pain...

"Ooh, that feels... that feels odd..." the grey mech said quietly, voice still a little tight. He rolled his hips a little and gave a shaking cry. "Ooh! Oh, feels good! Oh. Oh Primus! Mm... I can feel you... Oh! I didn't know anything could get that deep! Oh... Ooh! You'll let me do this again, I want to do this again, oh, _Primus_!"

Not as much pain as he'd thought, then... Primus shook his head a little before moving his own hips to meet Bluestreak's rhythm. The young mech was a very surprising one, and very loud. The loud wasn't surprising, at least... "Yes... We can do this again, as much as you like, Bluestreak."

"Squeeze? Squeeze my doors a little? I want to know, ooh, what was _that_ , so deep in me, oh yes, yes, do that again, ooh!" It wasn't a surprise to Bluestreak when he overloaded, he never did take very long, but... but he wanted more...

Squeezing the door-wings as requested, Primus smiled a little, spreading his thighs a little. "Switch," he suggested, seeing how Bluestreak moved unsurely. Beside, he hadn't overloaded yet, and he rather wanted to.

Bluestreak only took a moment, lifting himself off Primus with a moan before pushing into the god's valve. Primus' legs came up to settle loosely around his waist, and Bluestreak was embracing the god, thrusting in and gasping, moaning and mewling. Primus' hand was still on his door-wings, and Bluestreak knew he would overload again soon.

Primus overloaded first, the change from spike to valve and the feeling of Bluestreak's enjoyment too much for him. He wasn't surprised when it pulled another overload from the mech, fluids spilling into him, and Primus gently kissed Bluestreak's helmet. The mech was, for once, silent, stroking Primus tiredly, and Primus let him rest.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Ironhide. Do you want to be able to do this every night?" Primus' question broke the silence that had fallen between the two mechs. They were still dinged up, damaged, and his hand came up to trace against Ironhide's chest.

"Ev'ry night? No tricks?" Ironhide didn't doubt him, but that wasn't the point. He looked at the god curiously.

"No tricks. No force. Anything you want. Your pleasure is truly my main concern."

"Wat Ah gotta do?" There was no real hesitation on Ironhide's part. He saw no reason to hesitate. Chances like this didn't come often, and his god was asking for him.

Primus chuckled, easily rolling Ironhide over and pulling on the mech's chest plates. He went only just slow enough for Ironhide to choose to open his chest, and Primus didn't miss the flicker of fear as Ironhide's spark was exposed. "Bond with me."

\-------

"I think you need to do this more often, my Chosen," Primus murmured to Optimus. The prime was still cradled in his arms, and Primus stroked his helmet gently.

Shuddering a little under the echoing aftershocks, Optimus looked up at the god. "M- my Lord?" He agreed. Just give up... give up and let someone _care_ for him...

"I can draw you back here every night. If you can trust me to give you what you need..." Primus kissed Optimus, laying him down fully and pulling away just a little. "I'll need you to bond me. Since you hold the Matrix, we can even communicate, in a sense, during the day. Are you willing?"

Optimus thought for a moment, but ultimately, he agreed. With everything. He needed this, and if bonding was how it would be done... "Yes, my Lord," he said, parting his chest.

\------

"Y- your _spark_?" Ratchet asked, jerking upwards.

Primus lay there, smiling contentedly up at Ratchet, the devious light in his optics. "You haven't checked my spark. You want to be able to do this again, don't you?" He pouted then, looking _almost_ genuinely hurt. "Or don't you care about my health, Ratchet?"

"Cheeky! Of course I do! I wouldn't do this if I did!" Ratchet answered, biting his derma before using the override he had considered earlier. Primus was able to arch now, and he did, moaning softly and moving around the spike still in him as his chest plates parted.

"It has to be a bond..." Primus murmured, looking down at his spark and then back up, just in time to watch Ratchet part his own plates. The medic nodded, agreeing and understanding, and reached out to rub Primus' abdomen soothingly before bending forward.

\-------

"You didn't really break my seal," Bluestreak said quietly, speaking more or less into Primus' neckjoint.

"In the real world? No. I can but... it would have to be with a tentacle..." Primus couldn't keep the humor from his voice, stroking Bluestreak's doorwings.

"I... think maybe it wouldn't be so bad..." Bluestreak answered. "I mean, it wouldn't be tentacle _rape_ if I'm asking for it..."

"You don't have to decide right now. And I can break it in here as many times as you like." Primus fell silent for a moment, hand pausing its motions, and Bluestreak sat up, looking at him. The god met the faintly accusatory look with an equally faint smile. "I'm afraid I have to ask you to bond me, to be able to bring you back. You needn't fear, I'm not jealous, and I wouldn't object to anything you wanted to do out there." More than one of his chosen had other lovers, even other bonded. Usually, they bonded between themselves, when they bonded mortal mechs.

Bluestreak worried his derma for a moment, but then nodded, hand shaking a little as he reached for his clasps, manually opening his chest and removing what little circuitry hid his spark. Glancing at Primus, the Autobot smirked and did the same thing to the god, who allowed it. "Do we... I mean, is there anything...?"

"Just touch them. I'll take care of the rest. We'll leave the more complicated forms for later," Primus answered.

\----

In the darkness of space, there was a scream of pleasure. Tightly curled in his planet mode, Primus did no more than shake and moan and scream in pleasure as four sparks connected to his through his avatars at the same time. The bonding was quick, and the overloads were almost enough to knock _him_ out, let alone his four new Chosen. He held them to him, maintaining their fantasy world just to indulge his own desire to hold them, until it was time for them to go back. Back to their lives... He would be there for them when they entered recharge, and oh... the things they would share.


End file.
